


Noche hambrienta

by Chestor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Death, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestor/pseuds/Chestor
Summary: Sans se ve obligado a dejar a su hermano sólo en casa por la noche para buscar algo de comer. No está cómodo con la idea pero no tiene opción. Cualquiera que intente lastimar a su hermoso compañero se ganará un lugar en su estómago inexistente.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Noche hambrienta

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale y sus personajes pertenecen a Toby Fox y Horrortale pertenece a Sour-Apple-Studios.
> 
> Que disfrutes la lectura!

Sans frunció el ceño en molestia al percatarse de la falta de comida en su almacén. Estaba seguro de que aún tenían algo de alimento guardado pero ver la repisa vacía le decía lo contrario. Con un gruñido cerró el almacén y rebuscó en las gavetas de la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible para alimentar a su hermano encontrando nada más que suciedad y manchas de dudosa procedencia. Esto provocó que su frustración fuera en aumento y arrancara de sus bisagras una de las puertas del gabinete, estrellándola contra la pared a sus espaldas. La puerta se convirtió en astillas ante el golpe cayendo al suelo con un estruendo pesado dejando nada más que pedazos de madera de diferentes tamaños por todo el suelo sucio.

Sans maldijo a lo bajo una vez que se había calmado lo suficiente sintiendo una ola de culpa y odio hacia sí mismo por no haber revisado sus reservas de comida. Pasó una mano por su rostro mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer al suelo, sus hombros se dejaron caer dándole un aspecto de miseria absoluta mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Las cosas no habían ido del todo bien dentro del maldito infierno en el que vivía. El día anterior la cara de pescado exigió la presencia de Papyrus en el castillo para un entrenamiento obligatorio, por obvias razones Sans se opuso no queriendo que nada perjudicial le ocurriera a su hermano, sin embargo, la palabra de la reina es ley y si no quería más problemas era mejor acatarse a ella.

A regañadientes dejó ir a su hermano. Lo escoltó a través de Waterfall y Hotland sin soltar su mano. Habría sido más fácil y seguro tomar el bote si tan solo la persona del río no hubiera desaparecido junto con éste último hace ya bastante tiempo. Los dos se detuvieron en el ascensor que conducía a la sala del trono luchando contra el sentimiento de angustia y temor que invadió su alma. Sans dio un apretón a la mano de Papyrus para llamar su atención brindando una leve sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido y Papyrus entró a la desgastada cabina despidiéndose con un choque de dientes y una sonrisa tensa. Le tomó a Sans todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse contra las puertas, tomar a su hermano y salir de ahí para nunca volver. Estuvo parado frente al ascensor durante unos largos minutos que pasaron a ser horas, él no se movió de ahí hasta el día siguiente cuando un herido y cansado Papyrus salía de la cabina. Su traje de batalla estaba muy desgastado con abolladuras por todos lados, cojeaba de su pierna izquierda y algunos de sus dientes parecían estar más torcidos. 

La ira de Sans se manifestó en el destello intenso de su ojo, ardiendo en un rojo brillante y profundo que iluminó el interior del agujero en su cráneo. El LV de su cuerpo resonaba fuertemente en sus huesos haciendo que su magia vibrara con un aura hostil. En definitiva, le iba a dar un mal rato a la sardina con patas, más no ahora. Papyrus había colapsado cayendo de rodillas quejándose ante el chasquido repugnante proveniente de sus huesos.

Sans dejó de lado su enfado y se apresuró en ayudar a su hermano, logró que se colocara de pie haciendo una mueca ante los chasquidos de los huesos heridos. El pobre no aguantó mucho tiempo de pie pues después de tambalearse un par de veces sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, las tenía demasiado cansadas como para dar un paso más o tan siquiera sostenerse sin temblar. Fue en ese momento en que Sans se preguntó el cómo su hermano logró hacerse camino con esas trémulas piernas. Comprobó las estadísticas del menor encontrándose con la barra de HP de su compañero por debajo de la mitad. El sudor se acumuló en la parte posterior de su cráneo, esto era realmente muy, muy malo. Giró presuroso la cabeza hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha y después hacia sus espaldas por si alguien más estuviera viendo a su pequeño hermano tan débil, de así ser, lo más seguro es que lo atacarían para hacerlo polvo, o peor, mutilarlo para hacer alguna clase de caldo desesperado.

La situación en el subsuelo cambió drásticamente cuando el séptimo humano abandonó el lugar llevándose consigo todas las esperanzas de poder salir pronto ocasionando que después de algunos años la comida comenzara a escasear y la desesperación se apoderara de los demás, pronto las disputas por cualquier alimento fueron la única forma de sobrevivir, los escasos humanos que cayeron después del séptimo se convirtieron en el sustituto de la comida a la par que el polvo del monstruo. El canibalismo fue normalizándose con el paso del tiempo transformando a los débiles o enfermos en comida andante siendo eso el paso final que dio vigor a la regla tácita de comer o ser comido.

La idea de un caldo de hueso le revolvió la magia en su interior y negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos horribles de su mente. Con la ansiedad creciendo en su pecho utilizó un poco de su magia volviendo azul el alma de su hermano para poder levantarlo y refugiarse detrás de un montón de rocas quemadas alejadas del camino principal. Bajó con lentitud al esqueleto alto empujándolo con gentileza contra la roca más plana. Realizó otro sondeo rápido de sus alrededores antes de asegurarse de que estaban temporalmente a salvo.

Se arrodilló a su lado dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada. "Mierda Paps ¿Qué te hizo?" Levantó la barbilla del otro esqueleto jadeando ante las grietas por encima de las cuencas de Papyrus que no había logrado distinguir previamente.

"Fue… Fue… Fue un accidente. Ella no quiso hacerlo dijo que… que era parte del… del entrenamiento y..."

"Shhh…" Le colocó una falange en los dientes, limpiando con el pulgar las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por la mejilla de Papyrus. "Está bien. Vayamos a casa. ¿Sí? Estás temblando, hermano." Éste asintió sorbiendo a través de su cavidad nasal soltando un quejido de dolor cuando su hermano lo rodeó con sus brazos. Sans se disculpó al instante procurando ser aún más cuidadoso para no lastimarlo más de la cuenta. Sus brazos cubrieron al esqueleto más joven de forma protectora mientras su magia se aglomeraba en su ojo izquierdo en un remolino carmesí crepitante.

Papyrus se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano mayor estaba a punto de hacer y abrió la boca para protestar. "Sans, no tienes que..." El mareo y la sensación de hormigueo ahogó su protesta sintiendo como su entorno giraba a su alrededor deformándose en un vacío momentáneo antes de que todo volviera a restablecerse, obligando a su mundo a dejar de dar vueltas y transformarse en lo que era ahora la habitación de Sans. Los dos fueron arrojados sobre el colchón gastado amortiguando el golpe de aterrizaje.

Papyrus reprimió un grito de dolor al sentir el cuerpo más pequeño de Sans caer sobre él y esperó hasta que el techo dejó de ser doble para verificar a su compañero. Sans se había movido, descansando ahora en la alfombra sucia, sus hombros subían y bajaban con un ligero temblor mientras cubría su cuenca buena con una mano.

"¿Sans?" 

"E-Estoy bien... Estoy bien, Paps. Solo dame un... un minuto"

"Sans, no tenías que hacerlo, debiste de guardar tu magia para una emergencia. Pudimos haber caminado después de que yo..."

"No" la repentina firmeza en la voz de Sans descolocó a Papyrus cortando su frase a medias. "No te expondré de esa manera, estás muy débil, tu HP baja con el agotamiento y justo ahora está por debajo de la mitad, disminuyendo poco a poco justo en este momento." La mirada carmesí de Sans se enfocó en su hermano suavizándose ante la expresión culpable del otro. "Lo siento, Paps." Gateó un poco para llegar a la altura del cráneo y sostener los pómulos redondos de Papyrus en sus manos. "Lo siento, es solo que quiero que estés bien. Eres lo único que me queda en este infierno y la poca cordura que me sobra se iría a la mierda si es que algo te... sí tú te..." No fue capaz de terminar su oración sintiendo un peso pesado en el pecho que lo hizo enmudecer. Las manos de Papyrus subieron hasta su rostro cubriendo las más pequeñas y recargándose en el toque. El gesto pareció traer de vuelta a Sans quién se acurrucó junto a su hermano aprovechando que éste mismo se hizo a un lado para darle espacio en su colchón compartido. Los dos se abrazaron mutuamente murmurando una que otra cosa reconfortante. Papyrus apoyó la cabeza contra el esternón de Sans cerrando las cuencas lentamente ante las caricias tiernas del otro sobre su cráneo y espalda.

Tomó unos minutos pero el menor de los dos se había ido en un sueño profundo soltando ligeros suspiros y varios 'Nye' tranquilos. Sans aprovechó el momento para buscar la ropa de dormir de Papyrus por debajo de las almohadas sonriendo un poco cuando sus dedos se toparon con la tela suave de un pantalón. Procedió después a retirar la parte superior del cuerpo de batalla de su hermano abriendo los pestillos laterales y despojándolo del peto maltrecho. Unas costillas grises y agrietadas quedaron al descubierto robando el aliento del esqueleto más corto. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando los huesos curvos de su compañero sintiendo la magia quemar sus mejillas.

Reaccionó después de que Papyrus se movió en sueños quejándose por sus huesos adoloridos. Rápidamente se despojó de su chamarra azul vistiendo la parte expuesta de su hermano con ella, al terminar, subió el cierre asegurándose de que esas costillas frágiles y bonitas estuvieran a salvo en el interior. Con un asentimiento satisfecho retiró los guantes, bufanda y botas dejándolas a un lado en donde el otro pudiera verlas al despertar, con algo de renuencia desabrochó los pantalones cortos y los deslizó hacia abajo tragando saliva nuevamente cuando los huesos desnudos le dieron la bienvenida.

Era una vista increíble o al menos para sus ojos. Reprimió el impulso de alargar la mano y tocar, no quería hacer algo que perturbara el descanso del menor así que continuó con la labor de hacer entrar al otro en los pantalones holgados a rayas no sin antes robar alguna que otra mirada o rozar accidentalmente alguna zona sensible. Una vez que terminó se acurrucó junto a él, rodeándolo con los brazos y frotando su espalda.

"Lindo" Declaró Sans en voz baja manteniendo sus caricias en el otro por unos minutos más antes de decidirse en ir en busca de algo de comer para su adorable compañero. Un poco de comida ayudaría a reponer su HP a un ritmo más rápido y, a decir verdad, a él tampoco le caería mal un bocado.

Chocó los dientes contra la frente del otro teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo al salir de la cama y de la habitación, bajó las escaleras e ingresó a la cocina con la intención de buscar la cena, lo cual conlleva a la situación actual. Los restos de la puerta esparcidos por el suelo, un almacén vacío, un Papyrus mal herido y un Sans peligrosamente frustrado.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡Joder!" Golpeó el suelo con el puño haciendo grietas leves en el piso. Su magia quemó en su cuenca izquierda y la frustración acumulada estaba siendo desatada sobre sus nudillos y el piso resquebrajado. Detuvo su accionar cuando la sangre brotó de sus falanges.

La mano le ardía pero eso era lo de menos, la falta de comida indicaba que tenía que salir a cazar y eso podría tomar unas cuantas horas si tenía suerte o no, de lo contrario, su cacería se alargaría por días hasta encontrar una cantidad decente para racionar en la semana. Soltó un gruñido ante eso y se frotó la cara con ansias silbando de dolor cuando una de sus falanges rozó los bordes del hueco en su cráneo.

Bien, tenía que pensar en algo. Levantó su lamentable y robusta figura del piso haciendo una nota mental sobre conseguir una nueva puerta para reponer la que destrozó, Paps seguramente le daría un sermón sobre romper cosas por enojo pero sería después de que él recuperara su salud y con el estómago lo más lleno posible.

Con eso como motivación se apresuró a salir de la cocina yendo a la ventana más cercana para echar un vistazo al exterior entre los espacios libres de los tablones de madera que cubrían el vidrio. Afuera la oscuridad era notable, la nieve se arremolinaba con ventiscas bruscas en las calles vacías, desde adentro no alcanzaba a distinguir con claridad pero al parecer la luz de la tienda del pueblo estaba encendida y por increíble que pareciera eso significaba comida, comida hecha con magia. Sin embargo, no sería tan fácil, por alguna razón que Sans no quería saber, la tienda no había sido saqueada junto con todo lo demás, el establecimiento se mantuvo en pie y casi sin pérdidas en sus suministros por alguna clase de robo o hurto. Cada monstruo que intentaba tomar algo sin haber pagado era reducido a polvo y convertido en una clase de bocadillo, ya sea para consumo propio de la familia de monstruos conejo o puesto a la venta para alguna alma perdida y desesperada.

Sí bien tendría que cazar algo que valiera la pena intercambiar por comida normal, la vendedora era quisquillosa con lo que pedía para pagar, la comida hecha con magia era casi imposible de encontrar en estos días y por ende el precio por ella no era oro, no, el oro hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser de valor. Tenía que buscar algo que igualara la rareza de la comida mágica para obtener un trueque convincente.

Era mucho trabajo si lo pensaba bien, aún no sabía si su cacería sería fructífera y si así fuera no estaba seguro de encontrar algo que valiera la pena cambiar por la codiciada comida de la vendedora, en ese caso, era mejor traer a casa lo que sea que encontrase para darle de comer a su hermano, no obstante, la recuperación sería lenta, el polvo de monstruo estaba bien para dar la sensación de estar lleno pero el efecto de retribución mágica que ayuda con la curación de heridas o reposición de magia no era muy factible, la cantidad de magia suministrada era mínima sin mencionar que ellos aplicaban el canibalismo solo cuando enloquecían por hambre, más nunca estando conscientes, algo que agradecía por lo menos. El vínculo que tenía con el esqueleto alto impedía que se mataran entre ellos en su desesperación, el amor y el afecto el uno por el otro era más fuerte que su hambre desviando esa locura hacia los demás desafortunados que se topaban en su camino cuando el hambre los cegaba y, ya sea para bien o para mal, en este momento no estaba cegado por la locura como para hacer estofado de monstruo. Tendría que usar su ingenio para encontrar algo.

Con un resoplido se alejó de la ventana y el grito repentino en la planta alta lo alertó, su mirada se clavó en la puerta de su habitación y subió las escaleras con velocidad precipitándose hacia la habitación que compartía con su hermano. El estallido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe resonó en toda la casa, la magia roja nuevamente concentrada en su cuenca izquierda estaba lista para atacar a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a dañar lo que más amaba.

Papyrus se encogió de miedo en el suelo al escuchar el alboroto, levantó la vista con algo de temor consiguiendo con mucho esfuerzo dejar salir su débil voz. "¿Sa… Sans?" Hizo una mueca ante el sonido ronco de su voz, parecía como si se hubiera atragantado con un montón de tierra o arena, quizás la sensación tuvo algo que ver con que Undyne haya intentado ahogarlo inútilmente con sus manos más de una vez el día anterior ¿Cómo ahogas a alguien sin garganta? Dentro de sus posibles explicaciones también ser causado por no haber hablado recientemente.

La ansiedad del esqueleto más viejo se aplacó al comprobar el peligro nulo llevando su atención inmediata a su compañero que estaba tumbado en el piso en una posición nada cómoda a simple vista. Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba alargando un brazo para ayudar al menor a sentarse sobre el colchón. "Paps ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Necesitas descansar ¿Te lastimaste?" 

Sans revisó a su hermano en busca de nuevas heridas y afortunadamente para su desgastada alma Papyrus negó con la cabeza ante la última pregunta. 

"Yo... Uhm... tuve una... pesadilla" Explicó con la vergüenza y el miedo en su voz, agachó la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus pómulos maltrechos.

"Oh…" El alma de Sans se estrujó ante la tristeza del otro y no dudó en rodear lo que podía del cuerpo más grande con sus brazos cortos en un abrazo compasivo. "Shhh... está bien cariño, estoy aquí. Nada te hará daño." Las falanges largas y delgadas se aferraron a su playera. "Fue solo un sueño" Palmeó la espalda de su hermano frotando en círculos. 

"Fue muy... muy real, Sans"

"Tranquilo. Ya pasó" Seguía frotando con sus manos calmando de a poco el temblor. "Ven, vuelve a recostarte."

"Estoy... cansado" Se dejó empujar por el mayor de vuelta al nido de sábanas y almohadas siendo arropado hasta la barbilla segundos después. Sus lágrimas fueron limpiadas por los pulgares de Sans dejando un beso de tierno en ambas mejillas.

"¿El Gran Papyrus está agotado? Oh, mis estrellas. Hoy llueve de abajo para arriba" Soltó una risita ronca mientras se enderezaba pasando los pulgares nuevamente por el hueso suave.

"Sans" Papyrus sonrió chocando su puño en juego con el antebrazo del otro pasando por alto la calidez en su rostro. "Tratándose del Gran Papyrus no llueve de abajo para arriba. Oh no, caerá una nevada de abajo para arriba ¡Nyehe!”

"Jeje… Eso es, hermano" Ambos devolvieron la sonrisa el uno al otro. Paps hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto algo que Sans no dejó pasar. "Escucha Paps, tengo que salir. Iré a conseguir algo para comer."

La expresión del más joven cayó en un ceño preocupado encogiéndose entre las mantas hasta ser un ovillo tembloroso. "No quiero quedarme solo"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que lo estés pero necesito que mi compañero vuelva a estar bien." Acarició el costado de la cabeza del otro sonriendo levemente cuando su gesto fue bien recibido seguido de un murmullo cariñoso parecido a un ronroneo.

"Ahora vuelve a dormir" Arropó al esqueleto más alto sonriendo divertido ante los resoplidos de indignación que soltó por verse en la necesidad obligatoria de dormir. Apenas estuvo cálido y cómodo el cansancio llevó al menor a volver a retomar su sueño interrumpido. Sans se quedó vigilando por unos minutos viendo la forma durmiente de su hermano expectante a cualquiera posibilidad de una pesadilla instantánea, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya todo estaba en orden otra vez, se inclinó para rozar sus dientes con la frente del otro y levantarse del piso para caminar hacia la puerta, en donde, detrás de está sacó la que se convirtió en su nueva arma.

Un hacha de tamaño decente se balanceó en su mano pasando una falange por el borde para comprobar el filo que no decepcionó a su portador. La hoja estaba tan afilada que cortó ligeramente el hueso del dedo que utilizó, la sangre apareció al instante por la hendidura formando, con lentitud, una gota de sangre que fue embarrada en la parte central de la hoja de acero gruesa en una línea horizontal difusa.

La sangre escurrió en gotas más pequeñas dejando un rastro carmesí que manchaba el metal y al reflejo que le devolvía la mirada. Esperó por un corto periodo de tiempo observando el metal sucio antes de asentir para sí mismo y salir de la habitación asegurándose de bloquear la puerta desde adentro. Bajó las escaleras con el hacha en el hombro y echó un vistazo a que las ventanas estuvieran bloqueadas en su totalidad, una vez satisfecho con eso se dirigió a la puerta principal la cual también aseguró tras salir, ya afuera, blandió el hacha en el aire activando el modo cazador en su sistema. Por último, dirigió una última mirada a la casa y emprendió camino.

Mientras Sans emprendía un viaje de caza indefinida, la luz del núcleo del subsuelo decayó indicando el término de un día y la bienvenida de la noche muy entrada en el lugar. El pequeño pueblo de Snowdin estaba cubierto por pesadas penumbras con una niebla fantasmal flotando por las calles. Ese fue el paisaje que le dio la bienvenida a Papyrus cuando se asomó por una abertura en la ventana de la habitación que compartía con su hermano, pensó que no había dormido tanto pero la oscuridad casi absoluta le demostraba lo contrario.

Con un suspiro se alejó de la ventana arrastrando los pies de regreso al viejo colchón para sentarse y encogerse en una bola frotando sus antebrazos. La chamarra de su hermano le transmitía la suficiente seguridad para no dar pie a su ansiedad. Estaba un poco alterado con la pesadilla que perturbó su descanso por lo que buscaba algo con que distraerse, vagó la mirada por el librero de Sans considerando leer alguno de sus pocos libros de ciencia ficción ilustrados, no sería lo mismo sin la dicción profunda de su compañero pero serviría para calmarle los nervios y matar el tiempo hasta que su hermano retornara o el sueño volviera para proclamarlo.

Abandonó el nido de sábanas caminado lánguidamente hacia la estantería. El mueble no tenía más de diez libros los que en su mayoría eran de física cuántica, los cuales descartó de inmediato. Por alguna extraña razón su cráneo se vería atormentado por una estática distorsionada dando paso a un dolor de cabeza que tardaba en desaparecer cada vez que intentaba leer alguno y no estaba en sus planes un molesto dolor de cabeza suficiente tenía con el dolor corporal que lo acongojada en este momento. Así que descartó los cinco libros de la parte superior derecha del estante fijando su atención en los tres libros de la parte inferior izquierda. Trazó con un dedo el dorso de los libros sacando uno y abriéndolo al azar, las páginas corrieron y rodó los ojos al instante. Un libro más delgado y compacto se halló entre las páginas del otro libro, descubierto en la sección de chistes de cocina, las páginas estaban cubiertas por personajes con expresiones exageradas, algunos encerrados en viñetas representando en imágenes el chiste o como simple decoración. Varios de los juegos de palabras y chistes estaban encerrados en un círculo de tinta roja con una pequeña anotación a un costado, la mayoría haciendo alusión a él y su posible reacción. Con un resoplido retiró el libro adicional negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa cariñosa tirando de sus facciones.

Perdió el interés en el primer libro dejándolo nuevamente en la estantería para quedarse con el texto de chistes. Las anotaciones de su hermano se extendieron mientas hojeaba las páginas, algunas encerraban su nombre en pequeños corazones invertidos a su alrededor, otras encerraban el nombre de Sans y el suyo en un gran corazón flechado, también había una versión de ellos torpemente dibujados tomados de las manos y sus iniciales escritas en la estela de una estrella fugaz ¡Por las barbas del difunto Asgore! Su hermano era realmente cursi y pegajoso.

"Oh, Sans…" El nombre de su compañero salió con un tono dulce y divertido, éste solo mostraba su lado empalagoso en la privacidad de su habitación compartida siendo tímido en algunas ocasiones para diversión de Papyrus.

Estuvo pasando las hojas riéndose incluso de varios chistes y suspirando ante las anotaciones cursis a los costados, sin embargo, el sonido de vidrios rotos hizo eco en la casa lo que lo alertó enseguida. Todo su cuerpo se erizó soltando el libro en el proceso. Una serie de ruidos estruendosos retumbaron por todo el lugar, la madera crujía al ser partida bruscamente y los vidrios caían de a montón contra el suelo. Fueron unos pocos minutos de fuerte escándalo en la planta baja para dar paso al silencio una vez más.

Papyrus se quedó de pie, inmóvil frente a la estantería escuchando el golpeteo angustiado de su alma contra su esternón. El abrupto silencio lo puso ansioso haciendo temblar sus extremidades mientras era sofocado por una presión invisible en sus costillas. Los minutos siguientes fueron una tortura digna de muerte con una angustia presionando fuertemente sobre él con los pies enraizados en el piso sucio. Su mente vagamente dio la orden de movimiento repitiéndose como un murmullo en la parte trasera de su cabeza siendo ignorada por sus extremidades agitadas.

Le tomó tiempo volver en sí consiguiendo mover las manos con torpeza hacia su pecho abrazándose con desesperación mientras buscaba consuelo en la prenda de su hermano. Pequeños ruidos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta de su habitación, el sonido de pasos retumbaba en el suelo de madera que crujía en un tono seco y desgastado. Era más que evidente que ya no estaba solo en la casa y ese solo hecho lo hizo temblar otra vez cayendo casi en un ataque de pánico siendo la chaqueta de su hermano el ancla que lo sostuvo en la realidad. El aroma almizclado y húmedo de su compañero calmó los nervios que subían por cada uno de sus huesos manteniendo el temblor en un nivel más bajo sin hacer traquetear su cuerpo y permitiéndole respirar nuevamente. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no recordaba el haber dejado de inhalar y exhalar después de que sus fosas nasales hayan captado el aroma de Sans.

Su alma dejó de golpear dolorosamente contra el hueso de su pecho cambiando el ritmo de latencia a uno menos acelerado que, si bien no era tranquilo o sereno, era menos agitado que antes. Los ruidos en la planta baja seguían, sonaban desordenados y un poco desesperados. El ruido de metal contra metal le indicó a Papyrus que alguien deambulaba por la cocina moviendo las pocas ollas y utensilios que les quedaban. Su mente de inmediato comenzó a secuenciar imágenes que ni él pudo seguir, envuelto en posibles escenarios desagradables que lo terminaban empujando al borde del abismo.

Cerró las cuencas de sus ojos con fuerza apretando la tela azul contra su rostro aspirando el aroma de su hermano. Estaba dejando que su mente le jugara sucio, ya le había ocurrido en numerosas ocasiones y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engañar nuevamente, tal vez su querido hermano había regresado victorioso de la cacería y había ido a la cocina para resguardar la comida en el almacén. Aunque eso no justificaba el obvio sonido de una ventana rota ¿Quizás Sans no pudo entrar por la puerta principal y tuvo que entrar por la ventana? Ya había pasado una vez, cuando un árbol podrido se desplomó bloqueando su entrada y Sans tuvo que romper una de las ventanas de la sala para que pudieran entrar, sin embargo, cuando se asomó a las afueras no divisó ningún obstáculo en la puerta ni en sus alrededores, no podría estar seguro de todos modos, su vista ya no era tan confiable como antes. 

¿Tal vez Sans olvidó las llaves? Eso sonaba con más lógica. Cuando Sans se veía en la necesidad de dejar solo a su compañero se aseguraba de encerrarlo a piedra y lodo. Posiblemente en su apuro para ir en busca de algo de comer olvidó cargar con las llaves y cuando regresó no pudo entrar como suele hacerlo cualquiera. Sí, esa explicación sonaba muy lógica. El causante de los ruidos de abajo podría ser su hermano quién resguardaba su alimento y al ser muy tarde y al pensar que estaba dormido no subió a verlo como de costumbre. Por supuesto, tendría que ser eso ¿Qué otra cosa sería? ¿Alguna clase de extraño invasor? 

Por su bien rogaba en su interior a que no fuese así. Así tenía que ser…


End file.
